


All you had to do was ask.

by Nerdylocks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdylocks/pseuds/Nerdylocks
Summary: Sam and Dean make a bet, the outcome would have been bad anyway without Dean changing the rules.





	All you had to do was ask.

“No. No, it was a joke. No Dean.” Sam said as firmly as he could, meeting Deans eyes on the drive home. “She might not have been the witch but she knew what was happening.” He said quickly, crossing his legs tightly as he slid closer to the door, away from Dean and his hungry eyes. “I didn’t technically lose.”

“Oh come on Sammy, a deals a deal. You lost the bet, now you have to face the consequences.” Dean said, running his tongue over his lip before turning back to the road.

“No. It is never going to happen.” Sam said firmly, shaking his head and looking straight ahead, focusing on the road and not on Deans intentions.

—————————————-

The second Dean pushed him to the bed, practically jumping on top of him, pinning him and attacking his neck with his mouth, teeth and tongue. Giving every inch of his jaw intense attention, leaving marks that would he there for days. Filthy promises being whispered into his ear, the hands exploring his chest, teasing his nipples. No one could blame Sam for losing all self respect and control.

Sam took in a shaky breath, his head falling back and his hips jerking up against Deans.

“Fine. Please. I lost the b-bet.” Sam whimpered, trying to hold on to any control he could. “I will face the-” He groaned, “Fuck Dean, let me talk.” He moaned.

Dean pulled back, a smirk on his face and sat back on Sam’s hips.

“Go on then Sammy, talk.” Dean whispered, his mouth hanging open, lips red and fat.

“You are a sick man Dean.”

“Only for you baby-boy.” Dean purred, that smirk not leaving his face for a second. “Tomorrow though. I want a full day.”

—————————————-

Sam woke up to two cold fingers being pushed inside of him, instantly arching his body against the mattress.

“Dean..” Sam whimpered, his breath hitching in his throat, pushing himself back against those fingers.

“Don’t get any ideas baby, this is your punishment.” Dean said quietly, leaning down and kissing the soft skin under Sam’s ear. Sam could feel the grin on Deans face when he groaned.

Dean made quick work of stretching Sam out, sliding the plug into him and moving off the bed.

“Oh, I nearly forgot..” Dean said casually, leaning back down and flicking a switch on the butt plug.

Sam gasps, gritting his teeth together and whimpering. He buried his face in the pillow, trying to concentrate on anything by the intense vibration in his ass.

“T-that was not- Fuck.”

“I never specified.” Dean said, walking around the room getting dressed. “I said you would have to wear a butt plug all day, I never said it wouldn’t vibrate.”

Sam sat up carefully on the bed, quickly getting up to stop the plug being pushed even further into him.

“I hate you.” Sam murmured, carefully getting dressed, not bothering to hide how hard he was and probably would be all day.

—————————————-

Sam tried to leave Dean to do the talking, putting all his concentration into not moaning out when comforting a grieving wife who just lost her husband to a ghost or something. Sam wasn’t really paying attention on anything but covering his erection. He was so hard it was hurting, the intense vibration never stopped, never let Sam have enough time to breath, didn’t let his cock go soft.

—————————————-

When they got back to the motel Sam instantly turned on Dean, his eyes dark and his face determined. He pushed Dean against the wall, the picture frames shaking at the force.

“Dean, please..” Sam begged, his voice shaking almost as much as the plug in his asshole. “I can’t.” He sobbed, face going to Deans shoulder, tucking into his neck.

“What is it baby? You can tell me.” Dean murmured gently, “Oh, the plug. I forgot all about that.” He said quietly, his body shaking with silent laughter.

“Fuck you.” Sam growled, his head snapping up, their eyes locking. “Please Dean. I need to take it out. I need to come. I need you to-” He groaned, teeth gritting. Imagining the plug being replaced with Dean made him even harder, his cock throbbing.

Dean slipped out from between Sam and the wall, walking slowly behind him, leaning over and kissing up Sam’s neck. “Oh baby boy. You want me?” He purred, “You want me to fuck you into the mattress, make good use of that hole of yours?” He asked, teeth dragging up Sam’s neck to his ear, feeling him shiver. “I like the plug, means that whenever I want you, whenever I want to make good use of your perfect ass, fuck you any where I want baby. My own little fuck toy.”

Sam’s breathing became shallow and his eyes closed tightly, his hands in fists by his sides.

“Please..” Sam whimpered, moving to turn around, trying to face Dean. Before he managed to turn around, to look at Dean, to drop to his knees in front of him. Any self respect he had was gone the second he knew how blissful Dean could make him feel. Dean pinned him to the wall, pressing up to him so Sam couldn’t move. Deans knee pressed against Sam’s ass, pressing the plug in further.

Sam cried out, head hitting the wall in front of him, so hard he could have sworn he heard a crack.

“Dean, I need you. Please.” Sam repeated, it seemed to be all he said, begging, like the slut he was for his brother.

Within seconds Dean had pulled Sam from the wall, throwing him back on the bed.

“Oh baby brother, all you had to do was ask.” Dean purred, climbing on the bed and hovering above his shaking wreck of a brother.

————————————-

Sam had never came so fast in his life, and since then, Sam lost bets on purpose and Dean didn’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 Please leave a comment, means a lot :)


End file.
